Sarah's School Days/Quotes
Sarah's First Day of School Stacy: whispers Hi. I'm Sarah's mother. Today is Sarah's first day of school. She is going there so she can be a smart girl. She is sleeping but I am about to wake her up. Now, you don't need an alarm clock or to open the shades to wake her up. Here's a fun way to wake her up. to Sarah's bed and pulls the bed sheets away See? I pulled the bed sheets away. Now, the next step is that I am gonna lift her pajamas up. up Sarah's pajamas to reveal her stomach Did you see that? That's her belly. And now, here's what I'm gonna do to her. Sarah's stomach who she giggles See? She really loves belly rubs. Her cousin and babysitters love to rub her belly. She calls it "The Lucky Belly." continues rubbing until Sarah wakes up, stretches, yawns Sarah: giggles Good morning, mommy! up her mother's pajamas and rubs her stomach Stacy: giggles Oh, Sarah. You love to rub my belly too! ... tucking Sarah in... Stacy: Usually, moms kiss their children in the cheeks when going to bed. But for Sarah, I kiss her belly. Sarah's middle stomach who then giggles See? When you kiss that stomach, she will giggle. Sarah: Goodnight, mommy. her mother's middle stomach, then goes to sleep Stacy: then whispers Good night, Sarah. the viewers She loves to kiss my belly too. a heart with her hands and places it on her middle stomach That's the lucky spot. as she puts her pajamas down Well, I better go to bed too. And you better too. Cause sings there's a smile on Sarah's face, tomorrow she's going to school. She'll know it's such a happy place, yes, she's ready for school. Swim Day Miss Love: Tomorrow in gym class, we will be going to the swimming pool for our first Swim Day. Kids: Swim Day? Miss Love: That's right. Once a month, we will be having swimming lessons with Mr. Jester. And then later in the year, it's a free recreational swim. Please be sure to bring your bathing suit and a towel for each Swim Day. Boys, you will wear swimming trunks of any color you wish. the class her mailliot This is the appropriate bathing suit for girls. We know girls bathing suits come in one or two pieces. But for girls, please make sure you wear this kind of bathing suit: A one piece bathing suit also called a maillot. I do not want to see boys staring at girls' bellies which are also called stomachs. raises her hand Miss Love: Yes, Sarah. Sarah: You mean I have to wear a bathing suit that covers up my lucky belly? Miss Love: Yes, Sarah. If you want to wear a two piece bathing suit, you can do that outside of school. For school, a one piece bathing suit. So that's what you have to bring for tomorrow. Boys, swimming trunks. Girls, one piece bathing suit. I'll remind you the day before each Swim Day. ... talking to her mother about swim day... Sarah: Miss Love said I have to wear a one piece bathing suit for swim day called a mal...mal. Stacy: Mailliot? Sarah: Yes. She doesn't want to see boys staring at a girls' belly. Even mine. Stacy: Thats what my students at work do. They wear mailliots. But in recreational swim time, girls can wear one or two piece bathing suits. Come to my room. ... Sarah (wearing a maillot) tries to press her mother's middle stomach (also wearing her maillot) Stacy: When your wear a one piece bathing suit, your belly is covered up. ... The Slumber Party taking Sarah home from Lisa's Bearbette: We are so angry at you, Sarah. Frisky: We are disappointed too. Sarah's cave Bearbette: Go to bed. You're being grounded. goes to bed Frisky: That's bad. Bearbette: You should have seen the place. Popcorn, juice, gum everywhere. Furniture damaged—it's an absolute disgraced. Everything I said is privilege and responsibility. Frisky: Sarah does have to share the blame. Bearbette: Here's what Sarah is grounded: No belly rubs or kisses for a week. No leaving the cave except for school. Frisky: How would her folks know about it? next morning, Bearbette and Frisky wake up sleeping in Stacy and Dennis' bedroom as the phone rang Bearbette: and answers it Hello? Lisa: Is Sarah there? Bearbette: One moment please. Frisky Brew some coffee, Frisk. I'm giving the phone to Sarah. runs upstairs to Sarah's room, removes the blankets, then presses Sarah's stomach Sarah: and yawns Yes, Bearbette? Bearbette: phone to Sarah Telephone. Sarah: Hello? Lisa: Hi, Sarah. Sarah: Hi, Lisa. Lisa: I am real sorry of all of this nonsense we had. Sarah: Well, that's okay. Lisa: Instead of being grounded, I had to clean up all that mess. And I know one person won't be enough. Can you come over to my house to help me? Sarah: Oh, sure. .... Bearbette and Frisky's cave, Bearbette and Frisky [wearing their bathrobes show Sarah her towel their hot tub] Sarah: Is that a swimming pool? Bearbette: Nope. This is a hot tub. It's a tub where we use to relax our bodies. It has these holes called jets which can be used to massage with water. Frisky: The water is hot. You can be in the hot tub in the fall or winter. Sarah: Wow. I can go swimming in that. Frisky: You don't swim in a hot tub, Sarah. You relax. Bearbette: Here, let us demonstrate. turns on the hot tub Frisky: This hot tub has colored lights so you can change the water to either blue, green, red or white. Sarah: Like blueberry juice? Bearbette: giggles It does not turn into juice! touches the water Frisky: The water is warmed up. Let's all go in. and Frisky remove their bathrobes to reveal their bikinis. Sarah takes off her towel to reveal her bikini as the three go into the hot tub. Punt, Pass, and Kick practicing for the competition, Cody throws a pass over to Sarah who ultimately runs out of the yard. Simon and his father, Theodore watch the action. Theodore: She's down to the 40, 35, 30,... 20! Simon: She...could... go... all... the... WAY!!! Alvin: his left arm TOUCHDOWN!!! runs to Sarah Cody: Good run, Sarah! I thought you're going to run back to me. at Simon Oh, hi, Simon. Simon: Hello, Cody. Man! That girl can run. Theodore: Is your father home, Cody? Alvin: up to the fence Hi, Theodore. Hi, Simon. Theodore: Hello, Alvin. Sarah: Hi, Simon. Hey, Mr. Tiger. Did you two use to play football? Theodore: Matter of fact, I used to be Mr. Fox's teammate. I remember he used to be the quarterback until an accident forced him to retire from playing football. Alvin: That I am. When I was your age, Cody, we played football in the yard every weekend. But unfortuantly, one day, a runaway lawnmower ran me over and I lost my right arm. Therefore, I cannot play football anymore. Cody: Man! That is horrible! ... Category:Quotes Category:Chucklewood Critters